Consumers are fundamentally changing the way that they interact with content, as traditional methods of delivery are being rapidly replaced by newer digital technologies that offer customers a much greater degree of freedom and flexibility. This trend has been fueled by the rapid growth of Internet usage by consumers and a number of powerful new technologies for compressing and sharing digital content using a personal computer. Consumers are embracing technologies that allow them to conveniently create, manage and move digital content in an easy and affordable manner.
The growth of consumer Internet connectivity has increased consumer access to digital media. The increase in worldwide broadband connections, together with current and new compression formats and other new technologies, have improved consumers' access to rich digital media. Consumer demand for downloadable content, such as compressed audio files, has given rise to independent music web sites and subscription services.
Portable devices, such as cell phones, mp3 players, personal digital assistants, and the like, are also becoming increasingly common. These portable devices have grown more complex over time, incorporating a myriad of features, including, for example, mp3 player capabilities, web browsing capabilities, capabilities of personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like.
These portable devices are often placed into a user's pocket or purse when not in use, and are held by the user, in their hand, when they are in use.